Snake's Rebirth
by BlazeKnight
Summary: Ban is about to die. Himiko uses ab untested potion. GB X-over R12


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers or Ranma ½

Chapter 1: A Snakes Death and Rebirth

"Ban! Ban! Hang in there!" exclaimed Ginji as he was trying his best in keeping his partner and friend alive until the others arrive.

Some armed thugs surprised them and Ban moved in front of Ginji to shield from the bullets. Ban was hit in several vital areas and was losing blood.

A few seconds later…

Himiko, Shido, Haruki, Kadsuki and Jubie arrived. "What happened?" asked Himiko as she started to apply medicine to Ban's wounds.

"We were ambushed and Ban took all the bullets to protect me" explained Ginji

Himiko was about to apply more medicine but Ban placed his hand on hers.

"It's to late for me, best finish the mission" Ban said

"Isn't there we can save him?" asked Kadsuki

Himiko pulled out another vial, inside the vial was clear liquid that was glowing.

"This potion will revert Ban back to a baby, but…due to the potions potency I don't know what might happen" explained Himiko

Himiko poured the contents of the vial into Ban's mouth. Ban started to glow. In an instant Ban was gone.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Haruki

"Let's hope so" said Shido as looked at Ginji

A few years later… (16 years)

Ranma Saotome was heading back from school when he heard a familiar shout.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!"

Ryoga appeared and threw his umbrella at Ranma. Ranma dodged it and using the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken speed, Ranma sent several kicks into Ryoga's abdomen. Sending Ryoga flying into the canal.

Ranma sighed and picked up the little piglet before it drowned. Akane was passing by and was about to hit Ranma for bullying

chan when he just handed the little black piglet to her.

Ranma continued to walk back to the Tendo household when he dodged several blades.

Mousse appeared and threw several more blades while shouting.

"Ranma! Release my Shampoo!"

Ranma kept on dodging but a small knife scratched him. Mousse saw this (A/N: amazing!) and started to laugh.

"Ranma, I dipped my weapons in snake's venom, you will die in a matter of minutes" Mousse laughed

Ranma felt dizzy for a moment, when he composed himself he grabbed Mousse by the face and with one flick of his wrist, slammed the near-blind boy into the ground.

Ranma checked his wound to notice that it was gone. Ranma shrugged it off and continued his walk back to the Tendo Household. When Ranma arrived he saw his father, Genma Saotome and his friend, Soun Tendo playing a game of shogi. Nabiki was watching TV. Ranma entered to kitchen and was greeted by Kasumi.

"Good Afternoon Ranma, I hope you enjoyed your day" Kasumi greeted warmly

Ranma returned the smile, washed his bento and went to the guest room to sleep.

Ranma started to have dreams of people and place called Mea City. (A/N: don't know exact spelling)

The next day…

Ranma woke up extra early. He crept past his father who was sleeping in his cursed form. Ranma made sure he placed the occupied sign and placed a little of his ki to make sure Nabiki wouldn't try to remove it.

Ranma decided to soak in the furo since it was Sunday. Ranma looked at his reflection in the water. He noticed his he had short brown hair and purple eyes. Not anymore black hair and blue eyes. Ranma noticed he looked older, instead of looking like a 16 year old jock, he looked like a wise and seasoned fighter. He started to remember several people, people who hadn't met before or so he thought. Ranma remembered his name was not Ranma Saotome but it was Ban Midou.

Ranma got out of the furo and dressed up in the bathroom. Instead of his usual Chinese red shirt, black pants and slippers. Ranma wore black pants, brown shoes and a black sleeveless shirt with a white coat zipped up. Ranma then gelled his brown hair so it would become spiky. He noticed he had grown a few inches. Ranma got out of the bathroom and bumped into Kasumi.

"Hi Kasumi" greeted Ranma

"Ranma, is that you?" Kasumi asked still looking at Ranma

"Yeah it's me" he answered

"I'll be going out for awhile" he said as he left the door.

Ranma was walking towards the commercial district of Nermina when he came across a shop that sold sunglasses. Ranma took out a few bills of his secret stash and bought himself small round purple shades.

'I am no longer Ranma Saotome, from now on I'm Ban Midou he thought as he left the shop.

A/N: From now on Ranma will be considered as Ban, though some characters will still call him Ranma.


End file.
